L'Ami Venu des Ombres
by Roselyne
Summary: Mirai-Trunks est devenu amnésique. Quelqu'un essaye de lui raviver ses souvenirs, mais qui est cette étrange personne? Ami ou ennemi?
1. Lassitude d'Existence

_**Disclaimer:** les persos de DBZ sont à Toriyama._

**L'AMI VENU DES OMBRES**  
_**Chapitre 1 - Lassitude d'Existence**_

  
Un soleil de plomb écrasait cette ville perdue dans l'arizona. La chaleur qui montait de l'asphalte de l'autoroute créait des vaguelettes dans l'air et faisait trembler l'image des lointaines montagnes rocheuses. 

Jed Blade s'épongea le front en attendant que le responsable du hangar revienne avec les clefs. Il avait posé sur sa tête la mallette qui contenait tous les formulaires qu'il allait devoir remplir à la suite de cet entrevue. Il le ferait probablement dans l'avion du retour. Il regarda d'un oeil distrait les tumbleweeds qui rebondissaient paraisseusement dans le vent, en soulevent des petits nuages de sables. Il serait ravi quand il serait à quelques milliers de miles d'ici. 

Le responsable du hangar, un homme ventripotent dont la chemise bleue foncée se tachait de sueur aux aisselles et au niveau du nombril, ouvrit la porte avec un grincement strident dans la pesanteur de cette chaude après midi. Jed Blade amorça un mouvement de marche, rabaissant la malette noire et se passant une main dans ses cheveux mauves, heureux de gagner enfin l'abris ombré du hangar, même si ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur ne lui plaisait guère.

  
Jed et l'autre homme nommé Rogers étaient penchés vers l'intérieur de la carcasse de la voiture, Rogers montrant les différents points à remarquer alors que Jed prenait des notes au vol ainsi que quelques mesures. "Le père devait être assez gros", commenta Rogers, désignant le siège du conducteur, "Voyez l'endroit ou sa graisse a brûlé sur le siege avec sa chemise en polyester? Ca fait très... art contemporain".

Jed gardait un visage impassible. Il eut été un temps où ce genre de détail lui aurait fait rendre son petit déjeûner, mais l'habitude venant, les morts ne devenaient plus que des statistiques. Des chiffres sur du papier, vites encodés en nombres binaires ou hexadécimaux. Il avait gagné en résistance et en cynisme au cours des dernières années. Mais sa vie lui semblait bizarrement vide.

La mort en elle-même ne l'effrayait plus car il se demandait juste si elle pourrait lui briser la monotonie de l'existence... Avait-il toujours ressenti cette même lassitude face à la vie? Sa mémoire ne remontait guère à plus de cinq ans en arrière, et avant celà, c'était un trou noir complet. Il n'aurait su répondre à cette question dès lors...

"Ici", poursuivit Rogers, "on peut voir l'appareil dentaire de la gamine qui s'est encastré dans le cendrier." Il se tourna vers Jed, "vous pensez que ça ferait une bonne pub anti-tabac?"

  
Un voiture neuve construite par la société dans laquelle Jed travaillait roulait à 90km/h. Le différentiel arrière se bloque. Le conducteur perd le controle de la voiture qui dérape et tombe dans un ravin, elle s'enflamme et tue tous les occupants, une famlle complète. Jed faisait partie de la section enquête de la société et il devait déterminer si oui ou non celà pouvait être du à un défaut de série, qui nécéssiterait un rappel.

C'est ce que Jed expliquait maintenant à la grosse femme assise à côté de lui dans l'avion et qui avait voulu engager la conversation pour tuer l'ennui classique de ces vols de nuit. Elle avait posé la question qui statistiquement parlant ouvrait la conversation dans 74% des cas après les traditionnels _"Bonjour comment allez-vous?"_ et _"Il fait beau/dégueu/froid aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?"_; le fatidique _"Que faites-vous dans la vie?"_.

Maintenant, la grosse femme - qui avait auparavant engagé la conversation avec son séduisant voisin dans un but de flirt éventuel - regardait maintenant Jed avec des yeux ronds, la bouche bée en "attrappe-mouche". Il ne s'offusca pas: il s'avait très bien l'effet que la description de son travail avait sur les gens. Parfois il pensait que si un jour il disait qu'il était tueur à gage, avec l'actuel relâchement des moeurs, les gens réagiraient probablement mieux à son égard.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était pris dans son élan et décida de mesurer la résistance de son interlocutrice en expliquant en quoi réellement consistait son travail "passionnant".

"Prenez x, le nombre de voiture la même série qui ont été produite, 'y' le taux probable de défaillance, et 'z' la moyenne des couts de la prime-assurance que la compagnie a du aux familles des victimes. Si x fois y fois z est inférieur au cout d'un rappel... On ne fait rien..."

La femme le regarda avec des yeux élargis par un mélange de dégout et d'horreur. Elle déglutit, et mit quelques decondes avant de reprendre: "Et ce genre d'accident arrive souvent?" 

Jed se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui faire part d'un secret: "un nombre incroyable de fois"

La femme parut réfléchir car son regard se voila pendant un moment, puis elle pose sur Jed un regard ferme. "Pour quelle marque de voiture travaillez-vous?"

Utilisant toujours le même ton de conivance, Jed répondit simplement: "une marque très connue..."

Sa voix montra bien à la femme que le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves à ses côtés n'en dirait pas plus, et à moins de se renseigner sur qui était son interlocuteur, elle n'en saurait pas plus. Dégoûtée par le peu de valeur accordée à la vie humaine, elle prit sa veste et son sac, et se leva pour prendre un autre siège.

Enfin tranquille, Jed se renfonça dans son propre siège, espérant profiter du calme pour se reposer un peu.

Il fut tiré de sa somnolence par de légers tremblements des parois de l'avion. Encore une turbulence, pensa-t-il en essayant de se rendormir; la journée du lendemain serait dure. Comme prévu, la turbulence parut se calmer. Mais un moment seulement, car elle reprit peu de temps après. Et avec plus de force...

Jed entendit quelques glapissement d'effroi - probablement des gens qui prenaient l'avion pour la première fois - et essaya de les ignorer en fermant ses yeux plus fortement. L'instant d'après, une secousse encore plus forte se fit sentir. Il fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'elle passe.

Il lui sembla un instant que l'amplitude de la secousse allait en s'amenuisant, mais dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle redoubla. 

Cette fois il lui était impossible de dormir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les lumières à l'intérieur de l'avion clignotaient désespéremment et les gens commençaient à paniquer. Les hotesses essayaient de garder un sourire pepsodent rassurant, mais au fond de leurs yeux, Jed pouvait lire le même effroi qu'elles essayaient d'anihiler chez les passagers.

Jed sentit alors que l'avion piquait du nez. Etait-ce une procédure normale pour lutter contre la dépressurisation ou le pilote avait-il perdu totalement controle de l'appareil?

A ce moment, alors que les lumières du sol paraissaient encore bien lointaines, une secousse gigantesque arracha une partie de la parois, une dizaine de rangée derrière Jed, mais du côté opposé. Jed tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un double siège être aspiré au dehors. Y avait-il eut des passagers attachés à ce siège? Il l'ignorait. Mais un grand vent se leva dans la cabine alors que la température chuta magistralement , effaçant de la mémoire de Jed le souvenir même de la chaleur de cet après-midi là.

Il continuait de fixer le gouffre béant dans la coque de l'appareil - gouffre qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que d'autres objets - ou personnes - en heurtaient les bords, aspirées par une force gigantesque à l'extérieur. 

Il sentit son propre siège trembler et ses cheveux malmenés par le vent. Le froid et le manque d'oxygène commencèrent à lui faire tourner la tête alors que l'avion piquait toujours du nez vers le sol. Si le pilote n'en avait pas perdu le controle, c'est qu'il était à l'heure actuele en train d'essayer de joindre des niveaux de différence de pression moindre, à basse altitude.

Fixant toujours le gouffre béant, Jed se demanda ce que ça ferait d'être aspiré à son tour dans les ténèbres. Souffriait-il du froid? S'évanouirait-il avant de toucher le sol?

Et puis il perdit conscience et tout devint blanc pour lui.

[à suivre ;-) ]

  
*****************

_Et voilà, dans l'attente de YELL 14 qui devrait sortir d'ici peu, voici une ancienne fic que je viens de retrouver et que je vais essayer de terminer rapidement _[si je vois par les reviews qu'il y en a intéressé(e)s à lire la suite :p ]_ :)_

_L'_"ami mystérieux"_ annoncé dans le résumé n'est bien sur pas encore apparu, mais vous aurez facilement deiné qui "Jed" est, n'est-ce pas? ;)_

_A pluche :)_


	2. Un Seul Survivant

_**Disclaimer:** les persos de DBZ sont à Toriyama. (hé oui ;) )_

**L'AMI VENU DES OMBRES**  
_**Chapitre 2 - Un seul survivant**_

  
Jed ouvrit lentement les yeux, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière blanche autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour ajuster sa vision. Il se trouvait dans une chambre claire, allongé sur un lit. Un examen approfondit des lieux lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital. La lueur blanche ne venait pas du jour, mais d'un fluorescent aveuglant au-dessus de lui. Il sentit les prémices d'une migraine d'assaillir... 

_Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi suis-je là?_

Il abaissa les yeux vers ses bras et vit quelques bandages autour d'eux. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de comment il avait pu arriver là et comment s'était-il blessé...

"Comment vous sentez-vous?"

La voix le fit sursauter et il tourna brusquement la tête vers la gauche où se trouvait un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche, la quarantaine bien sonnée et un début de calvitie sur le sommet du crâne. Ce devait être un médecin. Jed ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. 

"Uh... Bien..." répondit Jed un peu pris au dépourvu, mais ne ressentant aucune douleur particulière.

Le médecin approcha une fine lampe torche et la braqua un moment vers les yeux de son patient. "Vous êtes à l'hôpital de l'UCLA de Los Angeles. Vous avez été dans un accident d'avion très sérieux. Comment est votre vision?"

Jed cligna des yeux, ennuyé par la clareté, mais il distinguait les choses toujours aussi clairement qu'avant, et ne comprennait pas les questions du médecin. "Bien", répéta-t-il. Un acident d'avion? Il avait du mal à rassembler les éléments épars de sa mémoire... Sa compagnie l'avait-elle à nouveau envoyé enquêter sur un accident d'auto? Probablement; sinon il n'aurait jamais pris l'avion de lui-même sans raison. 

"Où étiez-vous assis dans l'avion?", demanda le médecin.

Jed fronça les sourcils. Tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas encore revenus, mais il répondit quand même: "Près de la fenêtre". Il s'asseyait *toujours* près de la fenêtre dans un avion. Il ignorait pourquoi exactement. Lentement, quelques bribes de conversations et flashes de son voyages lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais tout était confus. Choc post-traumatique, probablement. Ainsi était-ce cela que les survivants des accidents ressentaient, avant qu'il ne les transforme en statistique sur des bouts de papiers? Il leva lentement la main gauche et la passa dans ses cheveux mauves trempés de sueur.

"Où sont les autres passagers?", demanda-t-il.

Le médecin parut éluder sa question et enchaîna: "Votre famille voyageait-elle avec vous?"

Jed secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune famille. Peut-être que celui qu'il avait été avant, avait eu une famille. Mais si c'était le cas, cette famille ne devait pas tenir énormément à lui, car nul avis de recherche n'avait été lancé concernant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année - approchant maintenant la trentaine - aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux bleus.

"Vous êtes vous levé de votre siège?", continua le médecin.

"Non.", répondit Jed, légèrement aggacé, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs quant à l'accident. Comment pouvait-il dire s'il s'était ou non levé de son siège si ses souvenirs concernant ce vol étaient presque réduits à néant. il aurait pu tout ausi bien avoir dansé la java à moitié nu sur le chariot de boissons des hôtesses, que cela n'aurait rien changé...

Le médecin entreprit alors de retirer lentement les bandages qui recouvraient les bras et le torses de Jed, précautionneusement, craignant d'ouvrir des plaies qui devaient être en train de cicatriser. On avait diagnostiqué une félure au bras droit à son arrivée à l'hôpital la veile au soir, et le médecin ne tenait nullement à le faire souffrir inutilement. 

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant la peau presque indemne de son patient. Lui avait-on réellement dit que le patient portait de nombreuses traces de brulûres sur les bras et le torse? Seules de légères traces minimes demeuraient. Le médecin se demanda s'il s'agssait vraiment du même patient, mais vérifia la plaque à son lit: Jed Blade. C'était bien la bonne personne.

"Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette manière", demanda Jed, qui surveillait les moindres réactions du médecin afin de déterminer la gravité de ses blessures. Le médecin soupira, demeura silencieux un moment, puis repris, fixant Jed droit dans les yeux. "Êtes vous certain que vous étiez dans l'avion en provenance de Phoenix? Êtes vous sur que vous n'étiez pas plutôt au sol aux alentours de l'endroit du crash et auriez été blessé par des débris enflammés?"

Jed fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Si ces souvenirs de l'avion étaient confus, il était certain d'avoir embarqué pour revenir de Phoenix. Il se souvenait maintenant vaguement d'avoir été examiner la carcasse d'une voiture qui avait pris feu avec tous ses occupants à bord.

"J'étais dans l'avion", dit-il d'une voix ferme dans laquelle il mettait plus de conviction qu'il ne ressentait réellement. "Pourquoi me demandez-vous celà?"

Le médecin attendit quelques instant, prit une profonde inspiration, et parla d'une voix douce: "L'avion dans lequel vous étiez a eu un mauvais fonctionnement... Une panne d'un des moteurs apparement qui aurait provoqué une explosion... On n'a pas encore tous les détails, c'est le boulot des enquêteurs..." Il fit une pause, puis poursuivit. "L'avion s'est écrasé non loin de Long Beach; les débris étaient répendus sur plusieurs miles, il parait."

Il refit un pause, puis reprit: "Et la raison pour laquelle je vous regarde ainsi, est que vous êtes l'unique survivant de cette catastrophe... et que vous n'avez presque rien... A peine quelques contusions..."

Jed regardait le médecin, sans qu'aucune émotion ne s'affiche sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de vivre une expérience hors du corps. Comme regardant par le yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Lui? Unique survivant d'un accident d'avion majeur? Il n'avait pas l'impression que la chance avait été sa grande alliée, aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir. La pensée que tout celà ne puisse être qu'un rêve l'effleura et il en vint à souhaiter que ce médecin part, afin qu'il puisse s'endormir dans ce rêve et se réveiller dans le monde normal, le monde gouvrené par les bienveillantes multinationales de IBM, Philip Morris, Starbuck Coffee, et autres... Un monde où il ne fallait pas prendre d'initiative. Un monde où on ne vous demandais pas de changer les choses ou de sauver des peuples entiers... Un monde où les médias vous disaient gentiment ce que vous deviez manger, ce que vous deviez boire, ce que vous deviez conduire come voiture, acheter comme vêtements, les meubles à choisir pour votre maison ou appartement, l'assurance-vie à prendre pour protéger votre famille en cas de décès (même si vous n'aviez ni famille ni proche qui puissent être concerné par l'histoire).

Oui, un monde paisible ou nulle inquiétude ne pouvait exister....

[à suivre ;-)]

_***********************_

_Et voilà, deuxième chapitre fini ce matin à ... heu... *vérifie l'heure* 3h58 du matin ^^; (motivée ^^;;;;; )_

_Merci à **Wini **et **Masenko **pour vos reviews :))))) Elle m'ont fait super plaisir ^________^_

_Bon, maintenant, je fais caca aussi ou tout le monde a compris qui est Jed? ;-p_

_Toujours pas de trace de l' "ami mystérieux" mais il va apparaître bientôt ;-)_

_Aller, vais aller dormir un peu, moa :)_

_A pluche ^_____^_

_P.S.: Quand je cite IBM, Philip Morris, Starbuck Coffee et autres comme "garant d'une monde paisible" ... heu... c'est pour rire, heh? :p_


End file.
